


Dean受小片段

by lucy26



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Top Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy26/pseuds/lucy26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam/Dean很短的小片段</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean受小片段

**Author's Note:**

> 很久前的翻译练习小片段，作者最近同意我的授权就发上来了。

Dean的双手无力地倚在墙上，指甲胡乱地刮着墙上的灰泥。Sam强壮的手臂圈着Dean的大腿，手握着Dean的臀部。Dean的背抵在墙上，头与墙不停地摩擦。操，他超爱Sam将他举起，用巨根把他钉在墙上。

“Sam，Sam 他妈的，Sammy。”他呻吟得快喘不过气了。他将双手搭在Sam的肩膀上，好让Sam的阴茎抽离穴口，这让Sam发出了一声绝望的呻吟。

Dean脖子上的肌腱变得僵硬，阴茎随着Sam的每一次进入拍打着Sam的腹肌。汗湿的皮肤因情欲变得潮红。这让Dean在高潮时射得自己全身到处都是，身体又黏又热。小穴紧紧咬着Sam的阴茎，房间里充满了他俩的喘息声。

有时Dean会穿着开档皮裤和牛仔帽骑在Sam的身上。这起初是个玩笑，穿一套愚蠢的全身装备来做爱。但在Dean用嘴为Sam服务了5分钟后Sam便央求Dean不要脱下牛仔帽。  
Dean用大腿夹住Sam的腰，骑在Sam的阴茎上自己动，让他的弟弟在他身下发出轻柔而迷乱的喘息。Sam疯狂地揉搓着Dean的臀部，而Dean的双手拉扯着Sam的乳头。  
“Yeah，你喜欢这样，Sammy。”Dean一脸傻笑着喘息。“驾！”  
“好好骑，牛仔。”

Dean全身颤抖，没过多久，Sam的精液就灌满了Dean的肠道，溢出来的精液滴在Sam的睾丸上。在射在Sam的胸膛上并用白色浊液点缀了粉嫩的乳头后，Dean才让Sam从他的身体里退出。

现在来说说令Dean尖叫的方法，我是说，真正的尖叫。

Sam最喜欢让Dean趴着，让Dean全身的重量落在前臂上，看着Dean努力又费力地支撑自己的样子，然后从Dean的阴茎吮吸到Dean的穴口，将舌头伸进里面直到Dean喘息，呻吟，甚至乞求。

“操我，Sam，求你了，操我。”Dean用低沉而沙哑的声音哀求。  
“哦，我不知道你在说什么，可能今晚就算了？”  
Dean知道这句话是结束的意思但是他知道他的乞求令Sam欲罢不能。  
“求你了。”  
“噢，那好吧，既然你坚持要这么做。”

Sam缓缓地进入，每隔几秒就停下来听Dean急促的喘息声和全身颤抖伴随的呻吟。Dean那被唾液和润滑剂润湿的小穴令Sam的阴茎跳动了一下。Sam呻吟着，用手爱抚Dean的臀部好让他放松。

当Sam开始抽动，真正开始操Dean，才是Dean真正尖叫的时刻。Dean失去了主导权，身体动弹不得，指甲深深嵌入床单。不过Sam将Dean照料得很好，确保每一次碾过Dean的前列腺时都能找到令Dean喘着气咒骂并紧抓床单的角度。

当Dean开始发抖，开始颤动，便是Dean开始大声叫床的时候。Sam变推着Dean的背，将他的脸埋进床垫里。有时Dean会咬住枕头，但这丝毫不能削减他高潮时射满整张床并将白色浊液射在手肘和胸膛时发出的尖叫。

-完-


End file.
